The Quest for the Peacock Miraculous
by TeamSophie909
Summary: Sequel to 7 Clues. Alya, Chloe, and Nino now have Kwamis and are trying to help Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Hawkmoth. Unfortunately, they still need one miraculous to complete their task. The peacock miraculous. All 5 heroes will have to learn to work together to get it. If only they knew their secret identities. Possible reveal. ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF SERIOUS WRITER"S BLOCK!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **Alya POV:**

I was having a wonderful dream where Ladybug and Chat Noir were kissing when the stupid sunrise woke me up. I sat up and stretched. I was very happy lately because of a bunch of things.

Marinette was Ladybug. She finally kissed Adrien and then it turned out that Adrien was Chat Noir. My 2 OTPs became true.

I yawned and looked at my clock. Something was blocking my clock. I picked it up.

I was some sort of jewelry box. I opened it and saw a necklace.

The necklace was some sort of fox tail. It was pretty so I put it on. Then some sort of creature pooped out.

I screamed. There was a giant flying talking fox in my room! I was so tired that I started throwing stuff at it.

"STOP! Alya!" The thing yelled. I obeyed it.

Studying it, I realized what I was looking at. "You-you're a kwami!" I exclaimed.

The swami rolled its eyes. "Are you blind? My name is Trixx. Long story short, you need to help Ladybug and Chat Noir find the peacock miraculous so you can finally defeat Hawkmoth. The transformation phrase is 'ears up!' Don't say it yet! I'm done. You'll help defeat akumas too.

"Ladybug has her yo-yo and Chat Noir has his baton. You have your flute, which allows you to create illusions. You also have a special power, like Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir's Cataclysm. Your trigger words are Illusion Enhancement. Your illusions gain actual matter and they can hit. After that, you have 5 minutes before transforming back into Alya. Choose a superhero name." Trixx explained.

"Volpina! Like the villain, but I'll be good. I can't wait to tell -" Alya was cut off.

"You can't tell anyone. You might know who Ladybug or Chat Noir is, but they can't know who you are unless they need help trusting you. I doubt that. Master Fu has everything under control." Trixx said.

Alya nodded. "Can I transform?" she asked.

Trixx nodded. "YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Alya yelled. "Trixx, Ears up!"

In Alya's place stood Volpina, the newest superhero.

 **Chloe POV:**

I was woken up at 7:00 AM by my alarm clock. I went to my closet to get ready for school when I realized that it was Saturday. No school meant I could relax and be myself.

The alarm clock as still ringing. Opps! As I turned it off, I saw something that I never put on my night table. It was a jewelry case. Strange!

I opened it and I saw a bee comb. How cute! I was yellow, too, my favorite color. I just couldn't wait to try it on, so I ran to my bathroom and put it in my hair.

Then a sphere of yellow light appeared. I screamed. To make it even worse, a tiny thing popped out of it.

"Waaaaaaa! There is a GIANT UGLY BEE in my bathroom!" I screamed.

"Hold up! Who you calling ugly?" the thing said.

"IT TALKS!?" I screeched.

"Who you calling it? I'm a being of mystical energy."

"You're a what?"

"Ugh! I'm a kwami! How did you think Ladybug gets her powers? Tikki gave them to her."

"Wait. If Tikki is like... your cousin and she gave Ladybug her powers, does that mean you give me powers?"

"Correct. You're finally catching up. Don't speak until I'm finished."

"Bu-"

"Shush! My name is Pollen. Your tranformation trigger phrase is stinger out. Got it? Good. You can fly and your stinger comes out and turns into a sword. Your "special" power is triggered by the words 'Bee swarm' which enables you to make duplicates of yourself. Unlike the others, you have 20 minutes before you go back to being Chloe. Now pick your superhero name." the kwami explained.

"I'll be... Queen Bee!" Chloe exclaimed. "Stinger out!"

"Sooooo predictable. Just like every other Queen Bee!" Pollen said to herself.

 **Nino POV:**

I was woken up by a text message. A text message! After that I couldn't go back to sleep, so I got up to look at the time. Instead of my clock, I saw a jewelry box. Huh?

I opened it and saw a bracelet. Definitely NOT mine. Men don't wear bracelets. But I put it on anyway. Who would know?

Then a green floating thingy popped into existence. Literally.

"Dude. What are you?" I asked.

"I am Wayzz, a kwami. You are the new guardian of the miraculouses. You are also a new super hero and you have to help Ladybug and Chat Noir. and NO! You cannot tell them who you are. In order to transform, you must say 'Shell on!' Then you transform into Tortue vert. Your shell detaches and you can use it as a shell. You also have a super jump as you means to go from roof to roof in akuma chases. Your special power is "maximum shield' which pretty much creates a gigantic forcefield around each hero. Good luck!" Ways said.

I fainted.

* * *

 **Well... What do you think? Btw, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything. I wish, though.**


	2. Author's Note: Sorry!

**A/N:**

 **I know you guys were hoping for another chapter. Sorry. I know I also haven't updated for a long, long time. Again, I'm sorry. The** **reason for all this is that I'm on vacation and I haven't been able to get time to write. Unfortunately, I'll be on vacation until Sept. 6th. Then school starts and I'll have to find a new schedule. I'll do that later. Just so you know, I'm going to try and write as much as I can and publish it if I have internet and a computer or an I-pad.**

 **The Stories You'll Probably see updated or Started:**

 **-The Quest for the Peacock Miraculous (I've been having a writer's block)**

 **-Competition**

 **-Reveals and Drabbles (I'm starting this one.)**

 **-Marinette's Birthday (one-shot)**

 **I'll do my best to update as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you for your consideration,**

 **Amy :)**


	3. Chapter 1 & 2

**A/N: I started writing this as soon as possible. I've also been having a writer's block, so I'm sorry for the delay. This will include 2 chapters because I don't want** **to mess up the format. Again, with me being on vacation, it'd be so _very_ helpful if you're all patient with me. **

**-Amy**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Introductions**_

Ladybug was extremely frustrated. Tonight's patrol was filled with puns and nonsense. Finding out that Chat Noir was actually Adrien, her biggest crush, had seemed wonderful at first, but now she had to put up with his puns 24/7. On top of that, her patience was wearing thin because Chloe was being, well, Chloe.

After Chloe had found out that Adrien and Marinette were a couple, she decided that it was her job to separate them. This included a lot of framing, bribing, and blackmailing. So far, nothing had worked.

A voice pierced Ladybug's thoughts. "Milady, is something bugging you?" the voice asked. Ladybug scowled. "Only you puns." She said. Chat chuckled. "How could they? The are puntastic!" exclaimed.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and sped up, throwing her yo-yo and pulling it to advance to the next roof. "Wait up!" Chat called. It was now Ladybug's turn to chuckle. "You're such a slowpoke!" She yelled and continued advancing from roof to roof.

"I think I like her better when she didn't know who I really was." Chat muttered and did his best to catch up.

After 15 minutes of patrolling, the two heroes were now ready to retire to their beds when an explosion. They sprinted off towards the direction of the blast.

* * *

Alya was updating the _Ladyblog_ when she heard the explosion. Her kwami, Trixx, rushed towards Alya. "It's time." She said. Alya nodded and uttered the transformation phrase.

"Trixx, ears up!"

In Alya's place stood the new superhero, Volpina. Grabbing her phone and tucking it into a pocket, Volpina rushed to greet the akumatixed villain.

* * *

Nino heard the explosion while he was walking home from Adrien's house. When he wasn't there, Nino assumed that he was on patrol.

To his surprise, Wayzz came out of his headphones and nodded. Nino shrugged and yelled out his transformation phrase. "Wayzz, shell on." He ran to help out Ladybug and Adrien.

* * *

Chloe was doing her hair when the explosion blasted. It was right outside her mansion. She didn't even wait for Pollen's approval before transforming.

"Pollen, stinger out." Chloe yelled. She jumped out her window and met chaos.

"I am Poison Dart. Those who think love is real shall perish." Poison Dart yelled.

Queen Bee cringed. The villains line was so cheesy.

Someone screamed in agony, snapping Queen Bee out of her thoughts.

"Not so fast, Poison Dart," she said. That was cheesy. too. "You have no right to terrorize these innocent people." The akuma just rolled his eyes and through dart after dart at Queen Bee. She acted on her instincts and flew up, giving Poison Dart a piece of her mind.

Then Tortue Vert came. His appearance distracted Queen Bee and she was unable to dodge the incoming dart.

Fortunately for her, Tortue Vert acted quickly and threw her a shield, which protected her from the dart.

Queen Bee narrowed her eyes and was about to attack this intruder when Volpina appeared.

She blew into her flute and suddenly their were two of her. She waved. All three newbies nodded and started attacking the akuma.

Then Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared and they were confused.

Ladybug saw Volpina and seethed. "Lila!" She shouted.

"Let's deal with Poison Dart first and then with the others." Chat shouted and they joined the fighting. With 5 against one, they won easily and no one had to use the "special" power. Ladybug cleansed the akuma and then fist bumped Chat.

She mouthed her instructions and they turned.

Ladybug held her yo-yo in a defensive position and Chat took out his baton.

"Who are you?" LB asked menacingly.

"I'm Volpina. I'm such a big fan of you!" Said hero exclaimed.

LB didn't trust her, but there were others too.

She looked pointedly at the turtle themed hero. "My name is Tortuge Vert. It's nice to meet you."

Queen Bee chuckled. " _My_ name is Queen Bee and _I_ am Ladybug's biggest fan." She said.

Chat pouted. "How come no one likes me?" He mumbled. Ladybug elbowed him.

"What can you do?" she shouted. Each new hero explained and displayed their superpower.

Queen Bee went first. "Well, I can fly, which helps me doge attacks and move places faster. My weapon is my stinger, which can turn into a sword and... my power! I can make up to 20 duplicates of myself and 'swarm' the villain." Queen Bee said. She was flying in the air and her sword was in her hand.

"Bee swarm!" She yelled and suddenly there were 23 Queen Bees. "I'm still working out the kinks of it."

"Sweet!" Chat said. Ladybug nodded and turned to Tortue Vert. He sighed.

"Well, my main purpose is protection. I can detach my shell and it transforms into a shield. In order to travel faster, I have some sort of super jump. And for my superpower... I can create a forcefield around everyone." He said before showing everyone how he detaches his shell and his jump. Finally he showed his superpower.

"Maximum Shield!" he yelled and suddenly there was a flash of green. Everyone was suddenly encased in a greed forcefield. Chat was having the time of his life. he took out his baton and tried to attack Ladybug, but failed. He couldn't penetrate the forcefield.

"I'm also the new guardian of the miraculouses." Tortue vert added. Ladybug almost choked on her own spit.

"What? What about Master Fu?" Ladybug asked.

"Who?" TV **(I'm getting lazy so I'm abbreviating everything.)** asked.

"Nevermind." LB said. She'd have to pay Master Fu a visit later on. "Volpina?" She said. You could hear the hatred in the word.

Volpina felt shy, but she was ready. "I can create illusions with my flute. My superpower allows what ever illusions I have out to gain matter and be able to hit. I'm mostly for a distraction." She explained.

Taking her flute, she blew a note and suddenly there were four more Ladybugs.

The real Ladybug gasped and backed up for a bit. She was about to activate her plan when everyones miraculous beeped. Everyone chuckled, said goodbye, and left. Luckily, Ladybug had organized patrol for the next day.

Grabbing Chat's hand, she went to her house. Both heroes detransformed and sat down to finish their homework after feeding their kwamis.

"Well... that was weird. Um, what did you get for number 4?" Adrien said.

"Definitely. Oh! X=47." Marinate replied. "I think this calls for a visit with Master Fu." She said.

"Actually, that is just what we were going to say." Tikki commented, referring to herself and the rest of the Kwamis.

Marinette chuckled. "I don't trust them one bit."

Adrien sighed. "I mean, something seems almost familiar about how they act. Like we've known them for this whole time."

Marinette agreed. "We should go right now." She said.

"What. What?! We just got back from fighting an akuma. Plus, we don't even know where Master Fu lives." Adrien said.

"For once, I actually agree with the kid." Plagg commented.

"I know, but I need to talk to him. Plus, _you_ don't know where he lives. I do." Marinate said and that was that. They were going to visit master Fu in costume at 10:00 PM. Uh oh!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Master Fu**_

It took the couple ten minutes to get to Master Fu's house. He answered before they even knock. It was if he was expected them. Which he was.

"I assume you have some questions." He said. The couple nodded. "Fire away."

"Who are they? Why are they there? Can we trust them?" Ladybug asked. Chat was tired. "What she said." He added.

"Let me start at the beginning." Master Fu started. **(Cue magical, dreamy thingy where scenes from the past are shown...)**

"When you two revealed your identities to each other, you skipped a few steps in The Plan, which was a plan on how you defeated Hawkmoth. Fortunately, only a few steps were skipped and you can still defeat him. Unfortunately, I had to amend The Plan and send in some help.

"In order to defeat Hawkmoth you need at least 6 miraculous heroes working together to defeat another miraculous holder. I sent in the other 3 to help you search for the 6th miraculous. The peacock miraculous. This miraculous has been lost for ages and it is needed to defeat Hawkmoth. Most importantly, trust them. I picked them myself and they are definitely trustworthy.

"Listen. You have to first learn how to work together. Then, find the peacock miraculous. Chat Noir is your best bet. Third, train the peacock miraculous holder and learn to work as a group. Finally, defeat Hawkmoth." Fu said. "Now go. Before you are missed."

Ladybug and Chat Noir were ushered out the door before they could reply.

"Wait! Is TV the new guardian?" Chat asked.

"Yes. Now go!" Master Fu said before shutting the door in their faces.

"To recap... We skipped a few steps in this Plan and Master Fu had to accommodate it by sending in 3 new miraculous holders. They can be trusted. We have to learn to work together, find the peacock miraculous in which I am your best bet, Train Mr./Mrs. Peacock and then defeat Hawkmoth. Slice of cake when you put it like that." Chat complained on the way to Marientte's house.

"How am I your best bet?" Chat asked.

"I don't know." Ladybug replied.

"How was it that everyone loved you and claimed to be your biggest fan? Don't people love me?" Chat asked again.

"I don't know. And yes. I love you." Ladybug said before stopping him and kissing him. "Now lets hurry so you can get home on time."

Chat groaned. "Can't I stay over at your house?" He asked.

"Go home first and _then_ you can come back. Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday!" Ladybug exclaimed.

Chat Noir was practically glowing with glee. "Yyyyeeeessssss!" he hissed. Ladybug smiled. He always made her day.


	4. Chapter 3&4

**Chapter Three: A Long, Long Night for Three Teenagers**

As soon as Adrien got home, he was met with an angry Natalie.

"Where were you? Why are you so late? Do you have any idea how worried your father was? You father is very disappointed." She seethed, worried that she might lose her job.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"While I was doing homework with Marinette, the akuma attacked and Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-cheng thought it was best to stay safe." He explained, leaving out the part where he actually fought the akuma, but she didn't have to know that.

Natalie cocked her head, as if she was debating something.

"Look. Your father wants you in his office tomorrow at 6:00 PM sharp. Try not to anger him." She said before walking to her office, her heels clicking on the floor with each step.

"By the way… I'm going to bed!" He yelled before racing up the stairs.

He closed his door and locked the new lock he had bought the day before.

Then he put a pillow under the sheets and the head of a life-sized doll (that he bought for this purpose) on top of another pillow.

Now it looked remotely like him from the doorway.

He packed some pjs, a blanket, another pillow, and some entertainment for the all-nighter. Finally, he brought some milk, a bowl, and camembert. It was time to head over to Marinette's house.

"Plagg, claws out!" He yelled before opening his window and climbing out.

It took him about ten minutes to get to Marinette's house and when was practically frozen. Of course, it was winter and he should have brought some layer of protection, but then again… he might have been identified.

When Mariette saw him, she laughed. LAUGHED!

"It's not funny!" Chat protested.

"Oh, but it is." Marinette replied as she let him in and gave him some hot cocoa.

"I thought your suit had a type of heating." Marinette commented.

"It decided not to work, which was pretty inconvenient. If this is Plagg's idea of a practical prank, he can forget Christmas camembert." Adrien exclaimed.

He detransformed and Plagg came out of his ring, laughing. "Oh! You should have felt the kid's emotions! It was soooooooooo funny!" Plagg shouted. Then Adrien's glare shut him up.

"Like I said. He can forget about Christmas camembert." Adrien said, grumpily.

Plagg gasped and lay himself at his 'master's' feet, begging for redemption. Marinette and Tikki were quietly giggling in Marinette's bed. Then, Tikki grabbed Plagg and pulled him out of sight as Tom came up to Marinette's room.

"Still here?" He asked Adrien. He blushed and tried a smile.

"I guess, but I can leave if you would like me to." He said. Tom smirked.

"Stay as long as you want, son. In fact, you can stay for the next 80 years." He said and quickly disappeared under the trapdoor before Marinette could process what he had just said.

After fifteen very long seconds, Marinette realized what he said, blushed furiously, and yelled at her father. "Papa! You-I-Adrien-We. Ugh!" Adrien snickered and Marinette threw the closest thing available at him.

Unfortunately for Adrien, that was her shoe. It hit him right on the head and he winced in pain.

Being Ladybug gave her strength to make to softest shoe hurt when thrown at someone.

"I think I liked you better when you could only stutter around me. It's just like with the yo-yo when we're transformed." Adrien said.

Marinette chuckled and raided his bag for movies.

"Nice pajamas." She commented. Adrien blushed. He'd packed a Ladybug onesie.

Finally, she got out the movies.

"Hmmmm. This is a very hard decision. Men in Black, Transformers, or The Outsiders." Marinette commented. Did she want aliens, robots and action, or classic teenage life.

"I think I'll settle on The Outsiders. It was one of my favorite books in middle school." Marinette decided.

"It was published on April 24th, 1967 while S.E. Hinton was 16, but she wrote most of it when she was 15." Marinette continued.

Adrien sighed and got ready for a whole lecture on the book.

"I won't bore you with more nerd facts. Let me get some snacks while you pop in the movie." Marinette said as she handed Adrien the dvd and climbed down the ladder to her kitchen.

Then she made her way to the bakery and stole some cookies and cupcakes.

"Time for a sugar rush." Marinette said to herself before grabbing some eclairs.

While Marinette was raiding the bakery, Adrien was getting the movie ready. While the previews were passing, he set up the sofa with many blankets. Most were stolen from Marinette's bed.

He went to her bathroom to change into his onesie. Why had he brought _this_ onesie? He could have at least brought his Chat Noir onesie and save half of his dignity. His self pity was interrupted when Marinette came up her trapdoor.

He heard her set down the plate and go into her closet. Tikki said something unintelligible to Marinette and she agreed.

Adrien came out, fully dressed in his Ladybug themed onesie and sat down on the couch, picking a comfortable position. He felt like he was missing something. Something small.

Like… Plagg!

"Hey, Plagg!" Adrien whisper-shouted. Nothing.

"Plagg!" he whisper-shouted louder. Nothing. Again.

Then he heard a munching.

Adrien called on his inner Chat Noir and crept as silently as possible towards the munching. If he was correct, Plagg was eating something. Probably camembert.

As Adrien crept closer, the munching stopped and a moan was let out.

Adrien pounced, trapping whatever was hiding behind Marinette's computer. "Gotcha!" He yelled.

Opening his cupped hands, he found a victim of a food coma.

Yeah. It was Plagg.

To Adrien's surprise, the cause of the food coma were chocolate-chip cookies.

"Hey, uh, Plagg. I thought you didn't like sweets." Adrien said.

Plagg groaned.

"Nah. If I eat sweets, I can't stop. That's why I avoid them so often. Now be a good kid and put me on Marinette's bed." Plagg said.

He groaned again. Adrien complied and went over to the plate of sweets to grab something. To his surprise, there was nothing left.

Glaring at Plagg, he sat down on the couch and settled in with a noticeable _empty_ stomach.

Finally, Marinette came out of the closet and spun around Adrien's jaw dropped to the floor.

Marinette was wearing a Chat Noir onesie, but it was different from his. Hers was made of a silkier material and it was more detailed.

For example, she even had a little choker with a bell attached to it.

As she spun around, Adrien saw that there was a baton sown onto the onesie. The best part was the hood, which sported tiny leather ears. Where had she gotten it?

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do. Where did you get it?" Adrien asked. Marinette blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I… um…." Marinette muttered. Tikki sighed and spoke up.

"Marinette means to say that she made it herself."

Adrien blanched. There were no mistakes at all!

"What? You're almost as good as my father! I bet you can probably get an internship with your talent." Adrien said. Marinette blushed even more.

Tikki went over to hide Plagg. The trap door suddenly opened and in walked Alya.

"Hey, Mari! What's u- What is Adrien doing here?" Alya exclaimed. Marinette had just recovered from her blush, but was attacked again.

"He was, uh, staying over tonight." Marinette mumbled.

"Speak up! Only Adrien can hear you at that level of volume." Alya said. Adrien jumped in to help his girlfriend.

"I'm staying over for the night."

Alya hmphed and turned to give Marinette a _behave-or-I'll-skin-you-both-alive_ look. She was secretly cheering and thanking God for making her 2 OTPs come true.

Marinette blushed even more.

"Do you wanna watch a movie with us, _mom_?" Marinette said, gaining confidence.

Alya laughed and nodded. "What type of question is that? Of course I do.

"So… where are those delicious snacks you always have?" Alya asked.

Marinette looked at the plate and gasped. It was empty.

"What?" Alya asked.

"Someone ate them all." Marinette spluttered. She turned to glare at Adrien.

"Don't look at me. I didn't eat anything after the snack we had after school." Adrien said. His hands were in the air, emphasizing his point.

"Then who did?" Marinette asked.

"I think you should ask the kwamis that." Adrien supplied. Marinette sighed.

"Tikki, Plagg! There's an akuma!" She called, wincing at her lie.

They shot out from their hiding place, ready for action. "Where?" Plagg yelled. Tikki caught on to the lie first.

"Ohhh! There isn't one, is there?" She said. Marinette allowed a small smile to slip.

"What do you mean? Come on! There's an akuma!" Plagg shouted.

All three teenagers rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Is he as dense as Adrien, or what?" Alya asked.

"Hey!" Adrien and Plagg said at the same time.

"Definitely." Marinette said, smirking.

"Ok. First things first, I'm pretty sure NO ONE is as dense as Mr. Agreste over here." Plagg said, defensively.

"Why is everyone saying I'm dense?" Adrien asked.

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Now let's go fight that akuma." Plagg said.

"Plagg… There _is_ no akuma. Now, care to explain to Marinette where all the pastries went?" Adrien said, exasperated.

"No- Wait! You all think _I_ ate the pastries? Tikki helped too!" Plagg exclaimed.

Tikki let out an indignant squeak and claimed she didn't. The two kwamis argued relentlessly.

"They were made for each other." Alya commented. "Like you two."

Adrien and Marinette blushed. Marinette recovered first.

"What about you and Nino?" She asked. Alya spluttered.

"What about Queen Bee, Volpina, and Tortue Vert?"

"They don't count. We've only met them like, twice."

"The count!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Don't"

"Do!"

"Don't"

"Do!"

"Do!"

"Don't!" Alya shouted, falling for the trick.

"You're right. They don't count." Marinette said, with glee.

"Hey! You tricked me!"

"You fell for it!"

"GIRLS!" Adrien yelled.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Superhero Boot Camp**

* * *

This time the akuma was named Royal Pain and he knew how to annoy everyone in the worst possible way.

Gone was the sweet, merciful, and rested Ladybug. Meet meet the grumpy, tired, and lethal Ladybug.

The main person who kept getting on her nerves was Volpina. Even though Master Fu said she was trustworthy, Ladybug wasn't sure. Every move she made, Ladybug was ready to dodge her. Of course, they never came.

Besides, it was clear that the three newbies needed training. Ladybug had half a mind to tell them to sit this one out.

"Watch out!" Chat yelled. Ladybug dropped to the ground and rolled over as fast as she could. Queenie had almost impaled her with her stinger sword. Again.

Ladybug sighed and ran over to Chat.

"Any idea where the akuma is hiding?" She asked. "I think it's the bracelet." He said. Ladybug nodded and let fierce determination lead her.

"Dodge, weave, dodge, attack, grab, miss, dodge, attack, weave, grab, run." She muttered as she got the bracelet.

She broke it as soon as possible and purified the akuma.

She cleaned up the mess and turned to the group. "4:00. The park. Don't be late." Ladybug demanded before going home.

Chat followed her, hoping to calm her down.

The rest of the heroes rushed off to hidden places to detransform and wait until 4:00.

* * *

"Bugaboo! Milady! Wait!" Chat said. He sighed. "Marinette!" He called. Ladybug stopped.

"Was I too harsh?" She asked. Tears were streaming down her face. She was having a very bad day.

"Yes. But... It's what they need. They think this is all fun and games and they will suffer the consequences if they continue like that." Chat said.

"Are you sure?" Ladybug asked.

"Of course. Aren't I always right?" he asked, trying to cheer up his girlfriend. It worked. Marinette laughed.

"No! Stop. I'm supposed to be crying and swimming in my self pity." She said.

"Well, that's obviously not working. Let's go to your house and rest for a bit." Chat suggested. Ladybug nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Last one there owes the other a favor." He said before sprinting off towards Marinette's balcony.

"Cheater!" She yelled before catching up and passing Chat. She blew him a kiss and jumped in her balcony.

"Now for that favor..." She started.

"Uh oh!" Chat muttered and he Detransformed.

* * *

"Welcome to Miraculous Boot Camp." Ladybug said, cheerily. The newbies looked confused.

"Boot camp?" Queen Bee asked.

"Yes. Boot camp." LB confirmed.

"Why do _we_ have to go through boot camp?"

Ladybug turned to Chat. "In order to actually be able to fight together without killing each other, you need to learn how to hone onto your skills." He explained. The newbs groaned.

"Before you ask…. Of COURSE you have to. As motivation, I convinced Milady to let me give the best prisoner a little treat." Ladybug looked alarmed.

"No you didn't." She whispered quickl

"Don't wanna be too harsh?" He asked, manipulating her. Ladybug sighed.

"Another motivation to make sure you attend each session is being sidelined if you ditch. So don't ditch sessions."

Ladybug looked at each newbie and made a tiny assessment of each of them.

"First lesson is learning how to use your abilities in a fight. Make sure you have enough recharge food with you. Raise your hand if you don't." Ladybug shouted.

All 3 raised their hands. Ladybug sighed. "What do you need?" Chat stepped in.

"Honey!"

"Lettuce!"

"Anything with caramel!"

Chat took Ladybug aside. "You go get the food and I'll start the torture."

Ladybug nodded. She swung her yo-yo and made her way to the bakery. She detransformed and snuck into the kitchen.

Looking around, Marinette spotted what she needed.

A jar of honey, as well as some honey pastries for Queen Bee. Some lettuce for Tortue Vert and some caramel chocolates for Volpina.

Meanwhile, Chat was trying to begin training. "OK! Attention everyone. While Ladybug is getting some food, you are going to start training. Line up in front of me!" Chat yelled.

They all complied. "Ok. Queen Bee, you will start by practicing your flying." Chat said. "Your flying is pretty useful. It gets you places faster and it helps launch air attacks. You can also throw us around when you're strong enough."

Queen Bee humphed. "Who says I'm not strong enough?"

Chat chuckled. "Okay. Try to throw me from the air."

Queen Bee smirked. "Easy!"

She walked towards Chat and put her arms around his torso. She flapped her wings and used all her strength. Chat never left the ground. Queen Bee let go and sighed in defeat.

"You see what I mean? It takes months of practice to be able to do that." Chat said as he picked Queen Bee up with ease. "Okay. Volpina, you're gonna help me with obstacles."

Volpina nodded and took out her flute. With one note, there were buildings and signs and a little starting point for Queen Bee.

"3….2…..1!" Queen Bee took off like a bullet and started the training excercise.

Chat watched as she approached the first object. It was a billboard. She flew above it, only to be met with another billboard. She dived down and was met with a civilian.

Queen Bee made a sharp right and flew straight into the brick wall.

"Queenie!" Chat yelled and rushed towards her. She was groaning.

"My head. Myyyy heeeeaadddd!"

"It's okay. That is a fraction of the pain that you would have felt had the wall been real. Tough luck, girl." Volpina shouted.

"Ughhh! Get off of me, you mangey alley cat!" She grumbled and stood up with a look of determination on her face.

"Again."

Chat cocked an eyebrow, but nodded to Volpina nonetheless.

And so Queen Bee went again. And again. And again. Each time she went into the obstacle course, she got better and she eventually made it through the whole thing.

Little did the group know that Ladybug was watching with a smile on her face.

Queen Bee was going a little happy dance after she finished it and Ladybug felt the urge to congratulate her.

"Great job, Queen!" She said from her hiding spot.

Said hero froze. Chat chuckled and Volpina rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I came with the food. Now, I think you should start practicing you sword fight with Chat. Volpina I need you and- Where in the world is Tortue?"

Chat's eyes widened, but for a different reason.

"Do you happen to have the time?" He asked.

Ladybug nodded. "Last I checked, it was 5:57. Why?"

"Uhhh... Gotta go. See you tomorrow!" He said before rushing off.

"Okay. Bye, Chatton!" Ladybug called before turning to the three new heroes.

"Nuh, uh, uh. Not so fast. We still have work to do." Ladybug said. They groaned.

"Ok. When Chat and I first went after Stoneheart, I messed up big time. We can't have that happen now with the akumas getting more powerful by the day. I see Queenie has worked on her flying. Volpina, I have to admit you're illusions are top notch. Now, Tortue. You are our protection. Next class, we will focus on you.

"For your homework: Queenie, work on your flying a bit more, but in more unfamiliar territory. Volpina, find your maximum amount of illusions. Tortue, the next akuma attack, focus on throwing out shields. I'll see you all next Saturday, same time." Ladybug said before taking off.

Queenie, Volpina, and Tortue looked at each other. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well... I guess I'll see you at the next patrol." Volpina said. She grabbed some caramel sweets before conjuring herself some wings and leaving.

Queenie nodded and flew away.

Tortue sat down. Oh he couldn't wait to be able to tell Adrien all about his adventures as Tortue when Wayzz would let him. He shrugged and made his way towards his home.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

Chat Noir dropped his transformation as soon as he reached his house. He ran up as fast as he could to his father's office and made it just in time. The clock struck six.

"Father?" Adrien called. There was no answer.

"Father! I'm here for the talk." Still no answer.

Adrien went inside and looked around. To his surprise, his father was standing with a weird pair of glasses over his eyes. They were shaped like a butterfly.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Gabriel said. Adrien's eyes widened drastically. "Father! Fight him. Think of mother! Please!"

A purple, bubbly substance covered his father. Adrien couldn't stop watching as the substance melted away and in his father's place stood...

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Here's another 2 chapters for y'all. Please review! Quick question- What should Gabriel Agreste's akuma name be?**


	5. Chapter 5

_In his place stood The Collector._

"D-d-dad?" Adrien whimpered. No. It couldn't be. Was his father getting akumatized.

"I am The Collector. No more should people take advantage of my generosity. Move, boy." Said akuma shouted.

Confused, Adrien moved to the side and watched the monster leave the room. "Plagg? What do I do?"

"Transform, kid. Then get Mari." Plagg said, like this was obvious. Adrien rolled his eyes and said the trigger words. He opened the window and made his way to his girlfriend's house.

When he got there, Ladybug was already ready. "It's my dad. He's after someone, but he won't hurt anyone else." Chat said. Ladybug nodded and took out her yo-yo to call the rest of the squad.

"What are you doing?" Chat asked.

"I'm calling for some back-up. It's mostly a wait-until-we-need-you session, but we may actually need them with someone as focused as your father." Ladybug explained. Chat nodded. It made sense, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't take kindly to being benched.

MLB

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAIT?" Volpina yelled. "Look. I know you don't like it, but you aren't ready yet. Trust me." Ladybug said. Volpina huffed defiantly, but listened anyway.

"You shall all beg for mercy when I am done for you." The Collector yelled. Ladybug and Chat nodded in determination and rushed to meet him.

"Ahhh. Ladybug. Chat Noir. I can finally get my revenge."

"Yeah right. I suppose you're going to 'collect what's right fully yours'!" Chat said. The collector smirked and touched some people behind him. Suddenly, in their place, was a painting of them in terror. Ladybug gasped in horror.

"You won't get away with this, Collector." She said and swung her yo-yo, which was easily dodged. "I was made to match he two of you. You'll never catch me." He boasted.

"Just try me." Ladybug said. Chat snuck around and hit him with his baton, but it was dodged. The Collector touched him and suddenly, there was a doll of Chat Noir. "Get her Miraculous!"

"CHAT!" Ladybug called. "Uh uh! You did not just turn my boyfriend against me." She said and ran in the opposite direction. Whipping out her yo-yo, she called Tortue Vert first.

"Listen. Chat's been, uh, compromised. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower." She said. She called the other two and wishing one minute, they were all there.

"So... Compromised?" Volpina asked.

"It's not the first time this has happened, but Chat Noir is being controlled by The Collector. I have no idea where the akuma is, but I do know it's Gabriel Agreste. For some reason, The Collector knows all of our moves and was able to block and give his own attacks. My theory is that he has been created based on Chat's and my fighting patterns. Fortunately, he hasn't seen much of you, so you should be able to defeat him." Ladybug briefed.

Screams were heard in the distance. "He's here. Get ready." Ladybug said and told them her plan.

MLBMLBMLB

"Come and get me, stupid!" Ladybug really needed to work on her taunting skills. Chat turned and smirked. Ladybug winked and started running, drawing her evil partner away from the newbies.

And the chase was on...

Meanwhile, Queen Bee was stinging away. "Ugly, peasant." He growled and tried to turn Queen Bee, but thanks to Volpina's obstacles, she dodged the hand and flew up.

"Volpina, it's your turn!" She yelled and prayed that the sassy hero would get it right.

Volpina hid in an alley and blew a note in her flute. Suddenly each hero had a twin.

"Over here!" She called and commanded each hero to fight. "Time for you, Tortue!" She called.

Tortue was on the roof of the nearest building and had been watching the fight. He had to say, Volpina was crazy talented, but back to the plan. Whose turn wa- It was his turn!

"Maximum Shield!" He yelled and suddenly everyone had a force field around them. It just occurred to him that he didn't know how long he had until he transformed back into Nino.

Another thought occurred to him. Ladybug would be fighting an Evil Chat Noir with a forcefield. He had to go help her out.

To be honest, Ladybug was doing just fine when Tortue put up the forcefields. Chat was trapped in her yo-yo and he had already used his cataclysm earlier. He had three minutes left.

Unsure on how to get back her chatton, she pondered ideas.

There was that time when fighting Dark Cupid. She had to ki- Oh no. She was going to have to kiss him again. After all, only a true love's kiss can break a spell.

"Pucker up, lover boy." She murmured and made her way towards him. Chat saw this and tried to get free of his ropes, to no avail.

"Come on and be still for once." She hissed and grabbed his face. Pulling it towards her, she puckered her lips and kissed him. Suddenly a force blew her back and Chat Noir was surrounded by a forcefield.

Closing her eyes, she prepared for the painful landing, but instead, it felt like landing on a marshmallow. Tortue Vert had worked his magic.

"Sorry about that!" Said hero called form above. "The duddettes made most of the plan and didn't listen to me."

Ladybug smiled and looked over to Chat. He looked confused. "What am I doing here?" He asked Ladybug.

"We-"

"Ladybug! You have to purify the akuma!" Queen Bee said, having just arrived. Ladybug nodded and raced towards the scene. The akuma was getting away.

"Not so fast, little akuma!" Taking out her yo-yo, she shouted her trademark phrase. "Bye-bye little butterfly." Her work was done and She could finally have a relaxing afternoon with her Chatton.

"Good job, guys. See you tomorrow at the Eiffel Tower, 16:00 PM. Don't be late." She said before taking off.

Maybe those newbies weren't so bad after all.


End file.
